


Wanting

by soo



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett wants something she can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srmarybadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/gifts).



Beckett knew it was wrong. She knew it with every fiber of her being.

But it didn't stop her from wanting.

Wanting to reach out and touch. To caress pale skin. Run her fingers through silky, soft hair. To kiss lush lips and discover the sweet nectar of her mouth. Press herself against a lithe, feminine body. To slowly, undress her, one item at a time and discover her secrets. Discover how to make her come.

She wanted it all so desperately.

But it would be crossing a line and that she could never do.

No matter how much she wanted Alexis.


End file.
